Ashiqui Series
by aria009hera
Summary: As I have been hearing the songs of Ashiqui 2, I have felt almost connected and insanely inspired by them. So this series will consist of disjointed One-Shots, which will each be inspired and written on the songs of this film. Hope everytime I mention a song, you plug into it. Can get OOC or rated M. That depends on the future updates. Enjoy it. And please review!
1. Sunn Raha Hai Naa Tu?

_**Sun raha hai naa tu?**_

[A/N: This is a really painful song. But I love it to the core. Please plug in to the male version here. I hope you like it. Meet me at the end.]

**Apne karam ki kar adaayein**

**Yaara, Yaaraa... yaara..  
**

He cursed it all. Cursed his life like never before. Cursed the world like never before. What had he asked for? What little had he wanted?

As soon as he had seen her, a year back, all he had wanted for her was to gaze upon him lovingly. All he had ever wanted was for her to shine that smile on him. All he had wanted was that she fill his life with the radiant luck and charm she had in her.

That was all he had asked of her at that time, and if he remembered correctly, she had said yes, right?

Then why, tonight, of all nights, she told him this?

Why did she break his heart in pieces?

**Mujhko iraade de**

**Kasamein de, waade de**

**Meri duaaon ke ishaaron ko sahaare de  
**

He needed to get a grip. A grip of life that only she knew how to provide. He had been losing himself. Year by year, he had been becoming Reyaansh 'Perfect' Singhania. And none of his closest friends could even tell the difference, so much had Rey blended with Reyaansh.

It was only her entry, that brought him back from the sparkling façade that was him. She had made him human. Made him a bundle of errors. But with those errors, she had brought in new horizons. She had brought in innumerous promises, that he made to himself. She made him want to promise her his life. She made him want to promise _them _a life. She brought in the strength he needed to keep the superman façade going. She was the reason he could keep the leadership, the covetous _Dazzling _tag much honestly than he was doing previously. And he couldn't hope for more. He could only hope for her strength. That was all.

And what had happened to that strength now?

**Dil ko thikaane de**

**Naye bahaane de**

**Khaabon ki baarishon ko**

**Mausam ke paimane de  
**

Still he wished... He wished and prayed like a mad man. Hours after he was left rotting in the abyss of the night, he wished all of it to be a lie. He wished she never uttered those words. He wished she wholeheartedly accepted his heart that he lay out on a platter before her. He wished that she didn't stab it with words like he was no good... that he was no more famous... that he didn't have a name anymore...

He wished these all excuses for himself. He didn't sleep. More correctly, he couldn't sleep. He just paced back and forth, burning holes in the carpet, negating everything she had just said. His cheeks, his mouth, all felt hot with the salty water that was flowing, yet he dreamed with open eyes.

He dreamed that she smiled at the Valentine gifts. He dreamed that she hugged the soft toy he brought for her. He dreamed that she kissed the roses and the promise tulips he had so carefully organized for her. He dreamed that she finally said I Love You to him. He dreamed that they finally had their blissful happily ever after.

He dreamed... With open burning red eyes... He dreamed... That this storm in his life was nothing but a little off-weather. That it would rain soon and soothe this burn he was feeling.

**Apne karam ki kar adaayein**

**Kar de idhar bhi tu nigaahein**

**Sun raha hai naa tu**

**Ro raha hun main**

**Sun raha hai naa tu**

**Kyun ro raha hun main...**

He cried, out loud, in agony. He threw his table from its place, upturning it, creating a mess. He kicked the lamps, crying some more at the ripping pain his limbs were starting to feel. He screamed, voicelessly, as his lungs became void of air. If only she could hear him. If only she hadn't done this. If only she knew how much pain she was causing by doing this. He wanted, almost mercilessly, for her to know how much sorrow she was causing. He wanted her to die the death he was dying. He wanted her to suffer, knowing she was making him suffer.

**Manzilein ruswa hain**

**Khoya hai raasta**

**Aaye le jaaye**

**Itni si iltejaa**

**Ye meri zamanat hai**

**Tu meri amaanat hai haan...**

The morning came much too early. He didn't want it to come though. He didn't know what from when anymore. He felt discoursed, disoriented and dejected. What was he doing here in this room anyway? He couldn't remember. And how did he end up in the college rehearsal hall? He couldn't even remember when and how he ended up in this hall. He wished, still desperately, foolishly, wished for her to come and take him home. Home... Well, home for him was her arms. That was all he wanted right now. Such a measly grim wish. One would laugh at him. THE REYAANSH SINGHANIA, wanted just to be in the arms of a dainty weakling. Yes, and that was his salvation. That was his collateral. That was what he would term as truly belonging. Her warm arms... That... Only that...

**Apne karam ki kar adayein  
**

**Kar de idhar bhi tu nigaahein  
**

**Sun raha hai naa tu  
**

**Ro raha hoon main  
**

**Sun raha hai naa tu  
**

**Kyun ro raha hun main**

He felt the crowd bustling, their cheery voices piercing his heart more.

It was Valentine's Day now. And he cursed every one of those happy faces even more.

He saw them in red, and that made him see only _red. _

He looked at himself in the dark rehearsal hall wall mirrors. He was still in the black ganji from last night. His hands were red though. Or maybe a dark maroon.

He winced at realizing the pain from last night. Suddenly, his head jerked up on hearing a voice. She... she was wishing other people. Her voice sounded cheery.

He felt the lump rise in his throat again. Nobody would dare come in this darkness of a room, as if repulsed by the hatred emanating, and he let go. He let go all of the leashes he had tied on him and shed tears again. He wanted so desperately for her to listen. Maybe then, she would come and console him. He prayed, again, hopelessly, that she heard him wrench in despair, and come to comfort him.

**Waqt bhi thehara hai**

**Kaise kyun ye huaa**

**Kaash tu aise aaye**

**Jaise koi duaa**

**Tu rooh ki raahat hai**

**Tu meri ibaadat hai**

But, nobody came. Nobody came to rescue him from his agony. Nobody wanted the imperfect weeping Rey after all. Everybody was waiting for the Superhero to come and shine on the day. Nobody wanted to see this grieving pulp of a man. It seemed time was standing still, just to give him time to regain the façade. Of course, he didn't know when and how, only his façade started mattering to everyone around him. As if they were scared, almost too scared to face the truth that he was weak and _human._

His knees came shattering down on the floor, as if he was still asking some unknown force up above, to grant him one thing. If only she would come. His soul would rest in peace. Cause, right now, it surely felt like he was dying. He prayed, to the deities, to the lords, to her, to everything in existence, for her to come once.

Yet, she didn't.

**Apne karam ki kar adaayein**

**Kar de idhar bhi tu nigaahein**

He made his way out of the hall, wiping away his face brashly. He made his way to nowhere, as if subconsciously just following her voice. She was hugging Swayam right now, he face buried deep in his chest. He couldn't help but curse Swayam too, something he could have swore he never wanted to do. But he did. He cursed him to the seventh pit in hell. He couldn't see her face, nor understand why she was hugging him so publically. Maybe it was Valentine's Day for her after all. Only he was the fool.

He wished she would turn around once and at least see him. But as soon as he felt that Swayam had spotted him, and she was turning, he hid himself. He hid himself out of her sight, into the nearby fire exit.

**Sun raha hai naa tu**

**Ro raha hoon main**

**Sun raha hai naa tu**

**Kyun ro raha hun main**

**Yaaraa...**

Nobody should see his condition right now. Nobody could see how human he was. Nobody...

He slumped down on the stairs in the fire exit, taking his face into his hands, his crushed his hair as he wrenched in pain and grief again, spilling his guts out in the form of brine. He cried till he felt he couldn't breathe. He cried till he felt he would die. He cried till he felt there was nothing left anymore.

_She heard him. She had heard him all along. She didn't need to be present around him to hear him. She could feel him from anywhere, it felt. She knew their souls would be intertwined like this, crushing her into his agony. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. She knew her pain itself was enough a burden to carry, that she should avoid soaking in his pain too... _

_Yet, why couldn't she move her hand away from the door of the fire exit, hearing his muffled sobs from the other side..._

[A/N2: For those who didnt get it after reading it completely, this is the night she broke his heart. She is in the college to collect her TC, and nobody but Swayam knows, thats why Swayam was hugging her goodbye. So, don't hate him. I wish it was as painful for you to read as insanely grief-giving it was for me to write. I loved writing it though, its been so long I wrote something this sorrowful. Please do review, and tell me if the song was correctly used]


	2. Chaahun Mai Yaa Naa?

Chahun mai yaa naa

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song. _

_**[A/N: The thing is, I know very well that SwaRon are not sweet. They are intense, and everything deep, but not sweet. And you'd think this song is SWEET. But, I wanted a twist on this. Maybe, this song will appear deep to you. Or maybe SwaRon will appear sweet to you. I dunno seriously. I am scared writing this. The whole world knows I hate going OOC. So, I'll try my best to keep my grasp on both Sharon and Swayam's character sketch. But if, I go OOC... Please do point it out to me. Please tune in to Chahun Mai Yaa Naa of Ashiqui 2]**_

* * *

**Tu hi ye mujhko bata de  
Chahun main ya naa  
Apne tu dil ka pata de  
Chahun main ya naa  
**

He took his seat at the last bench of the class. It just seemed impossible to get out of this habit of his... Sitting at an angle to get her unobstructed view. Never ever, would he find this weird. Of course, since first year, when he had laid eyes on her for the first time, his heart had given him this ultimatum, that it wouldn't belong to anybody else. But then, the problem never really was his heart. It was _hers. _She was 'The Sharon'.

No matter how many times he tried to ask her out, it would be met with steel cold glares, and at times when he really crossed the line, with heart-wrenching fiery words.

Never ever could his pave his way to where her heart lay.

**Itna bata doon tujhko**  
**Chaahat pe apni mujhko**  
**Yun toh nahi ikhtiyaar**  
**Phir bhi yeh socha dil ne**  
**Ab jo laga hoon milne**  
**Poochhu tujhe ek baar**

He had been clear how uncontrollable his love was. He would never back down, be as relentless he could be, and profess his love to her. Over and over, a million times he had done that. So much so, that he was sure that the watchmen of his college gates knew his confession by heart. Each time he would meet her, he would ask her the same thing over and over again. And she, well, she was Sharon.

The bell rung him out of his reverie, and he collected his books from his table. His pen landed on the ground, and he bent down to take it.

**Tu hi ye mujhko bata de**  
**Chahun main ya naa**  
**Apne tu dil ka pata de**  
**Chahun main ya naa**

She saw him kneeling down to pick up something, and finally turned fully to catch a glimpse of his profile. He still would sit at that same position, always invisible to her. She found that so extremely cruel, it almost made her want to rip his larynx out at times. If he professed his love so many times, would it be so hard for him to sit at a position where she could watch him?

So many times, he had told her his heart belonged to her, then why... Why would he never claim possession on hers?

He would never move on to the next step. He would never ask her the next question.

**Aisi kabhi pehle hui naa thi khwaahishein**  
**O.. kisi se bhi milne ki**  
**Naa ki thi koshishein**  
**Uljhan meri suljha de**  
**Chaahun main ya naa**  
**Aankhon aankhon mein jataa de**  
**Chaahun main ya naa**

He watched her going out of the classroom, with each of her girlfriends on each side. She was smiling and frowning at the same time over something. A slow smile crept up on his lips involuntarily. How he wished to be the topic that made her face beam with all these emotions. He searched through the previous life he had, before Sharon, never had he had this strong a desire. Never had he even thought of a girl to have such a hold on his life. Never had the desire to be in her life been so potent.

He saw her head turning back, and wiped that goofy smile off of his face.

She had this really alluring expression, with a slight pout on her clear glossy lips, and he couldn't help but smile and wink at her, causing her to frown and turn her head to her besties again.

**Mere chhote chhote khwaab hain**  
**Khwabon mein geet hain**  
**Geeton mein zindagi hai**  
**Chaahat hai, preet hai**  
**Abhi main na dekhoon khwaab woh**  
**Jin mein na tu mile**  
**Le khole honth maine**  
**Ab tak the jo sile**

She clenched the purse she had in her hand so tight she thought her knuckles would turn permanently white. Had he just winked? It had seemed so.

"Sharon, I love the blush you are using! What brand is it?" Someone came up and asked her. And she couldn't help but fake it.

How dare that puny weakling make her blush for real?

She caught hold of her heartbeats, and turned to the garage where her car was parked. She thanked all the heavens that Rin and Sim were not accompanying her, or else she would have a headache by the time they were done with her.

She dropped her head down to the steering wheel as soon as she got in, sighing in vain.

How would she admit to herself that he was making her heart race?

She had been dreaming of him, relentlessly. And here, the fool would only ask her about knowing his feelings.

Of course she knew his feelings. She bet the college watchmen knew about it too. It wasn't about his feelings. It was about hers.

Her feelings, her dreams, her motives, her ambitions, everything was aligning itself in such a way that he would get included.

She would spend more time in the library, so that he could effortlessly gaze at her.

She would rehearse more, so that he could gape more at her when he saw her dance.

How embarrassing was this?

So embarrassing, that she wanted to die.

She gulped loudly, cleared her head, and came to terms with what was happening to her.

**Mujhko na jitna mujh pe**  
**Utna iss dil ko tujh pe**  
**Hone laga aitbaar**  
**Tanha lamhon mein apne**  
**Bunti hoon tere sapne**  
**Tujhse hua mujhko pyaar o o..**  
**Poochungi tujhko kabhi naa**  
**Chaahun main ya naa**  
**Tere khaabon mein ab jeena**  
**Chaahun main kyun naa!**

Yes, she had started trusting him. If she had even a tiny bit control over this all, she would never ever trust him. But this was all her heart's fault. It just wouldn't listen.

So yes, her heart had fallen head over heels for him.

Only her heart, not her self.

Okay, who was she kidding.

She had fallen head over heels for him.

Now, it wasn't a matter of asking his feelings, because she knew them so well. Now it was time for reveling in those feelings, as she knew he loved her.

**Tu hi yeh mujhko bata de**  
**Chahun main ya naa**  
**Apne tu dil ka pata de**  
**Chahun main ya naa...**

He watched her car leave the premises, leaving a trail of dust behind it. And he couldn't help but sigh. He would ask her again tomorrow. Maybe until his heart gave up hope, that whether him loving her was worth anything at all.

* * *

_**[A/N: I hope it wasn't half bad as I think it is. Uggh.. I am a ball of nerves. And to think I completed this even through so much work. Please review. I am dying for reviews here. And share this with SwaRon readers too please.]**_


	3. Sunn Raha Hai Naa Tu? - Female

**Sunn Raha Hai Naa Tu? **

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the Song. _

* * *

_**[A/N: If you have not listened to the Shreya Goshal rendition of this song, I think your life is not worth living. Yes, I said it to your face. Because, that is how powerful this song is. It makes you want to live in a world where whoever this girl in the song is, and then you console her. Tell her that stop crying and everything will be alright. It makes you feel things around you are moving in slow motion, and that nothing except this song matters. Here is my Kria version of this song, because trust me when I say this, nothing else fit better. **_

_**The plot line is, that what if the Dazzling Vs. Weakling divide was so strong that nobody even dreamed of breaking it? What if your public image was such a major thing to uphold that you thought nothing else was important? What if even through the divide, Kria fell for Reyaansh. Yes, the Reyaansh who was a super hero. The Reyaansh who had the image of the leader of the Dazzling Squad. The Reyaansh, who could never break away from that image.**_

_**Please please please Plug in to the SONG.****]**_

* * *

**Yaara...****  
****Manzilein ruswa hain****  
****Khoya hai raasta**

She felt something lurch in her stomach as the song made its way out of the stereo system of the rehearsal hall. Why was Nicole Madam doing this to them? She could see Swayam's apologetic face as his took her hands in his, and she smiled back, understanding.

It wasn't as if Swayam would enjoy this lovesick song anymore than she did. Her eyes involuntarily travelled next to that rock solid frame of the guy who was standing a few feet away from her, with Sharon in his arms. He was smiling, that wholehearted full toothed smile of his, and she immediately wanted to snatch her eyes away from him.

The degree of dumbness that her heart possessed had no bounds for sure. She, of all people had fallen in love with the King of Dazzlers. Ohh, how fortunate.

Her heart couldn't see right from wrong anymore. Her priorities all had been a muddled pool of mush, deviating her from reality. There was no pillar of strength to lean upon, and her life just seemed to seep away into nothing.

**Aaye le jaaye****  
****Itni si ilteja****  
****Ye meri zamaanat hai****  
****Tu meri amaanat hai...**

Even though her condition was this bad, it was not as if she could put any reigns on her heart. As the song moved ahead, and her steps matched to Swayam's, her heart lingered to the man for whom she was dancing.

How cruel was he, not knowing that she was dying for him.

All she wanted right now was for him to come for her... For him to tell her how nothing else mattered but her.

Her eyes found him again, as Swayam dipped her down, and she watched him give Sharon a kiss on her cheek as he pulled her up. Strange, how Sharon seemed to get happy at that affectionate kiss from him, and how it seemed to put in a thousand daggers into her heart.

Her mind was becoming foggy as she rose up in Swayam's arms, and she knew what happened next.

**Mujhko iraade de****  
****Kasamein de, waade de****  
****Meri duaaon ke ishaaron ko sahaare de****  
**

Her every sense was screaming out to go to him. And soon the steps changed in the ballroom dance, where she found Swayam leaving her alone and going to the next girl. She felt alone for a moment, and prayed that whoever came next, at least didn't make her feel uncomfortable.

She had just about turned her head away from Swayam's direction, when a touch made her gasp. He was the one who had come next to her, and she involuntarily stiffened. He held her hand tightly, making her raise her head to lock eyes with him.

She knew she shouldn't have done that.

Her insides pleaded. Her face almost mirrored her tortured heart, but he, he just had this smile on his face which he had for everyone, the one which showed how courteous he was. That was the smile which hurt her the most. That smile always made her realize what she was to him. She was amongst the general public. She was just another girl with whom he was _being nice. _

And her heart demanded more. So much more.

She wanted him to promise her his time. She wanted him to give her priorities which made sense. She wanted so much... so damn much from him, that it was physically painful.

**Dil ko thikaane de, naye bahaane de****  
****Khabon ki barishon ko mausam ke paimane de****  
****Apne karam ki kar adaayein****  
****Kar de idhar bhi tu nigaahein****  
**

Her eyes it seemed had plans of their own. They just refused to move away from his face. She was sure she looked crazy to him, for that's why his smile never faltered.

Right now, she wished the song would never end. She wished they would never change positions and she would forever remain like this in his arms. But she knew that the song was a really frugal excuse to begin with.

Her heart drummed ferociously in her chest, maybe it wanted to just jump out of her throat and go to him. How was he so clueless to her heartbeat?

Well, her mind reasoned, that even if he knew, there was no reason he would reciprocate her feelings. She was after all, a weakling. His hand grazed her back, sending shivers down her spine, as he dipped her low.

She was glad he did, cause she couldn't afford for him to see her face right now.

Suddenly, he straightened her, and pulled away from her, excusing himself.

"Bye." He had said, and waved her off dismissively, going back into the comfort of Sharon's arms.

Her whole body wanted him to stay, to at least acknowledge her with real eyes, not the eyes of a leader, of a prince, of royalty... But with the eyes of a real guy.

**Sun raha hai naa tu****  
****Ro rahi hun main****  
****Sun raha hai naa tu****  
****Kyun ro rahi hun main ****  
**

She couldn't control it anymore. She knew this would happen sooner or later when he was in vicinity, yet she was as unprepared as ever.

How could he really cause this much pain to her without even realizing it?

She felt secure arms engulfing her in an embrace, and as if it was just another dance step, she was led to the far end of the dance floor, with everyone else being blocked out by the one who had embraced her so possessively.

"Thanks.." She choked out in her now hoarse voice, and the person just nuzzled his face into her hair.

"It's alright..." He said, and she finally broke.

Both her hands clutched handfuls of his shirt, and she wept silently into his chest, with him kissing her hair for comfort every now and then.

She just hoped her sobs were being muffled by the song playing, so that nobody could listen. She was comfortably hidden into Swayam's bodyframe, but she wasn't so sure about her cries.  
**  
**

**Waqt bhi thehara hai****  
****Kaise kyun ye huaa****  
****Kaash tu aise aaye****  
****Jaise koi duaa****  
****Tu rooh ki raahat hai****  
****Tu meri ibaadat hai****  
**

She was alone in the rehearsal hall right now, practicing on that wretched song. All thanks to him, she hadn't been able to concentrate on any of the steps Nicole Madam had told them. Her mind was still frazzled, thinking about him. Her eyes hurt, but she still wouldn't give up dancing. She couldn't help it, her thoughts wandered off to him.

Why couldn't she just accept that he was out of his league?

Why was she torturing herself, all in vain?

She didn't even know when her disease had gotten this serious. It was as if he was her only solace, as well as her biggest torture.

And despite it all, she just wanted him to come to her and be hers forever. She would pray for this with all her soul.

She didn't know she was going to fall off, until two strong hands steadied her.

"Easy..." His playful tone teased her, and immediately her breathe hitched.

She couldn't take it right now, she would break.

He lifted her from the waist, easing her into the steps, and it felt like he was pouring hot, metallic lava into heart, burning it.

His chest was completely in contact with her back, as he supported her, his breath grazed her neck. Each of his hot breaths made her want to die then and there.

Just as she leaned backwards, hypnotized, she felt him abruptly moving away from her.

**Apne karam ki kar adaayein**

**Kar de idhar bhi tu nigaahein**

She turned around to watch his face, her body shivering at the cold air suddenly seeping into her skin at losing his contact.

The puzzled expression on her face soon morphed into hurt, as she saw his cold, courteous smile.

"Sorry, People are calling me. You carry on." He said, friendliness clear in his tone, yet it also made her feel the loneliest. It was clear from his face that she had overstepped the boundary, and he had to detach her from himself.

He left, hurriedly, and she couldn't help the salty water to flow from her eyes.  
**  
**

**Sun raha hai naa tu****  
****Ro rahi hun main**

She crashed down on the cold hardwood floor, sobbing uncontrollably. And prayed this time too, that the song was on a volume high enough to drown her cries.

**Sun raha hai naa tu****  
****Kyun ro raha hun main**

He leaned on the wall just beside the door of the rehearsal hall, catching on his breath. He had overstepped, he knew that. He should have never gone inside in the first place. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, and he could feel the pain, as if a million needles were slowly piercing his heart.

His face clearly showed his hurt, his eyes were squeezed tight, as if trying to stop the onslaught from coming.

His eyes flew open at the voice he heard next.

"Go back inside..." Swayam was standing in front of him, towering almost. He realized he was shadowing his face from the passersby.

He let the cold, cruel king of the dazzlers reign loose, only to protect himself, and spoke, "Stop Dreaming, Weakling."

He cleared his throat, smirked off any signs of weakness, and got out of his shadows, to leave.

"Stop Pretending, Dazzling." Were the last words he listened as he made his way towards canteen, and saw the lanky figure go inside the rehearsal hall, most probably to clean the mess he created.

* * *

_**[A/N: Don't hate Swayam for kissing Kria, he was consoling her. Don't hate Sharon for receiving Rey's kiss, it was just playful. Don't hate Rey for kissing Sharon, he was being a bestie. Don't hate Kria for receiving Swayam's kiss, she needed it.**]_


	4. Mere Bina

**Mere Bina...**

* * *

**[A/N: See, I knew what was the story of Aashiquii as soon as I had listened to this song. And the story of this OS came in mind the first time too. Now, don't hate me for writing this, because seriously it was too damn painful for me too. Killing off Rey is much much easier than Swayam, and that is because I don't love the character of Rey so much. But Swayam is a different character altogether. He is someone who never should have anything bad happen to him. And this had me bawling. I hope you bawl out your eyes too. Please please please Plug in to this song.]**

* * *

**Bhulaa denaa mujhe  
Hai alvidaa tujhe  
Tujhe jeenaa hai mere binaa  
Safar ye hai tera, ye raastaa teraa  
Tujhe jeenaa hai mere binaa  
**

"I know Miss Raiprakash, but please, understand our situation. You are not married to him, so your wishes cannot be legally processed by us." The doctor looked at her, trying to find some human emotion cross her face.

But gladly, it didn't. She was just as unfazed by his words as she had been in the past few days. Yes, this girl, all of 23, would come to his office daily and argue. He knew that in these types of situations, arguments from the patient's relatives were bound to happen. But her arguments always left him feel inept. As a doctor, he had been trained to become inhuman, become emotionless, but this girl... this girl made him feel so inadequate in that area. She was so cold... So ruthless when she argued, it didn't even feel like a human being was arguing. Never was she angry, but always blunt. Never was she emotional, but always correct.

But then, it would come down to the very fact of it all, that she wasn't legally related to the patient.

Sharon came out of the doctor's consultation room, and moved towards the room where he was. She was glad nobody would visit him right now, maybe they knew she didn't want them to, or maybe they just were busy, whatever be the case, she was glad.

It took too much energy from her to face this each day, knowing there was no happy ending to this.

He had been the same till the very end, that same radiant smile plastered on his face till the day he lost consciousness, and she couldn't believe he had been this treacherous with her.

How dare he sign the DNR without telling her? She had been his love, hadn't she? Then how dare he do this to her.

What did he think? That she would stop him? Well, she sighed, she would have had. It was almost as if he was giving up on life.

Tears prickled down her cheeks, as she sat beside him, holding his limp hand, while the beeping of the life support machine was all the sound that could be heard.

Signing the DNR was his way of saying his goodbye. And she hated him for it. She hated the fact that he was leaving her to live her life on her own.

It was as if he was leaving her, mid-way in this journey they had planned out for themselves. So many years of his pursuing, just for her to include him in her dreams, and in the end, he was the one that kicked her out.

**Hon teri saari shohratein  
Hai ye duaa..  
Tujh-hi pe saari rehmatein  
Hai ye duaa..  
**  
She remembered the last few days when he was conscious, he had been so proud. Uncharacteristically proud of her. As if regaling in the fact that she was his. That she had become so successful. That she had achieved the heights she should have.

She knew he never really doubted her talent, but for him to show all these feelings publically, was like a sign for her. A sign that he was becoming an outsider, a sign that he was detaching himself letting her bask and become self-dependant.

She couldn't control it anymore, and her eyes unleashed the dam of tears that were trickling until now. She cried so much, wishing to die too. Her heart had been aching like there was no tomorrow, and this was literally too much to keep up with.

She felt a knock on the door of his hospital room, and straightened herself up.

"Sab aane wale hai..." Sim's voice echoed in the room.

Strangely she was always the first to arrive, and Sharon couldn't be more thankful for it.

**Tu hi hai kinaara teraa  
Tu hi to sahaara teraa  
Tu hi hai taraanaa kal kaa  
Tu hi to fasaanaa kal kaa  
Khud pe yakeen tu karnaa  
Ban-na tu apnaa khudaa..  
**  
"Here..." Sim had moved to her side, and handed her a tiny bottle.

She always knew why Sim was the first one to arrive, and she felt a tiny bit relieved always, when she offered her that tiny glass bottle.

She took it from her hand, and opened her eyes wide, dropping a few drops in each of her eyes. She blinked a few times, and could feel the Visine doing its course.

"Sharon, you know you shouldn't overuse it." Her voice was strained with worry, but deep down, even she knew the amount Sharon was using was anything but overuse.

_He was dying. _

Simmi knew Sharon had nobody to lean on for support. Not because of lack of friends, but because she would never ever in her life _lean _on somebody. She had too strong an exterior for that. Sim had seen through that exterior ages ago, but then, that didn't mean she would try to tear that exterior down to expose how vulnerable she was. No, that was not what best friends were for.

In case of Sharon, best friends were for watching from the sidelines, while she took control of her life singlehandedly. Best friends were for lending the small help that they were allowed to, while she excelled in every area of life.

Yes, she was successful.

Yes, she was holding her fortress together all by herself.

Yes, she was strengthening her future.

Yes, she was becoming her own savior.

.

.

.

.

.

And Yes, she was dying little by little from doing all this.

"I am not overusing." Sim wiped her own flow of tears at hearing Sharon's voice.

**Qhizaan ki shaam hoon main  
Tu hai nayee subah  
Tujhe jeena hai mere binaa..  
**  
She moved out of his room, while the life support machine kept on beeping, and a nurse came by to check his daily vital stats. She knew they would start coming in soon, and she had to remove herself from them. It was hard keeping sane when she was alone, and so many bawling friends of his didn't really help her sanity.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw the nurse give him a sympathetic look, and her anger flared up.

"What's the matter?" She asked, agitated, to the nurse.

"Ohh.. Sorry." The nurse apologized, "He has been dropping. I am so sorry for you."

She tried to push down the icy swarm of needles that were piercing her heart at those words, and let the ice-queen in her take the reins.

"Aap apna kaam kijiye bas. There is no need for apologies here." She spat out, crossing her arms over.

Simmi came from behind the nurse, and took her away, out of the room.

She still had her ice-queen intact when she came by all of them in the gallery.

Kria was crying, so hard that it almost seemed that Rey was dying.

And Rey... Rey sat besides her bawling his eyes out, so hard it seemed that Kria was dying.

For a second, she felt a pinch of jealousy at the two of them. It made such a nice picture, even of both of them were drenched in tears, both of them were conscious, living.

She sat with the both of them, smiling her consoling smile. And hugged and patted and comforted and soothed. So much that she felt her energy completely drenched, yet her smile never faded.

It was time Sim dropped her home, as she couldn't take all this anymore.

**Khilengi jahaan bahaarein sabhi  
Mujhey tu wahaan paayega  
Rahegi jahaan hamaari vafaa  
Mujhey tu wahaan paayega  
Milungaa main is tarah vaadaa rahaa  
Rahungaa sang main sadaa vaadaa rahaa  
Tujhe jeenaa hai mere binaa  
**  
_It was all green and blue.. The lush green grass underneath her feet and the clear azure sky above her head. She involuntarily smiled at beautiful rainbow that seemed to end somewhere down the plains. _

_A light hand grazed her neck from behind, and she instantly recognized the touch. Her heart leaped and she turned and clutched him hard, never wanting to let go. _

_He kissed her hair, and murmured soft nothings into her ear. She felt at peace, at home. _

_He promised her so much. He promised her his time. He promised her his life. He promised her his forever. He promised her happiness. He promised her everything._

Her eyes flew open, and she moved around lazily on her bed. She realized she had dozed off crying... again...

It must have been because she had been awake the whole time last night, willing for him to wake up, in vain.

Her eyes felt heavy, swollen and extremely red. She rubbed her eyes, trying to pacify them but that didn't help.

She realized the time, and knew Sim would be arriving soon. Her heart wrenched again realizing why she was coming to pick her up, and tears started flowing again. She crashed down heavily, her chest unable to take all the pain.

After an hour or so, she heard the doorbell ring, and straightened herself up.

**Bhula dena mujhe  
Hai alvida tujhe  
Tujhe jeena hai mere bina  
Tujhe jeenaa hai, haan meray binaa..**

"You ready?" Sim asked her, standing unsure at the door.

"Yes." She replied, monotonously.

"They are pulling off life support a bit early." She informed, that was the reason of her early arrival.

"Hmm, Give me a few seconds. I forgot to put on lip-gloss." Sharon said, and rushed inside.

She pulled out the Visine from the fridge, dosing her eyes heavily from it.

Simmi sighed at the doorstep, and readied for not Sharon, but the ice-queen to come out.

* * *

**[A/N: Cries. I broke down twice while writing this. Please don't comment half-assed on this one. It took out every ounce of my energy to write. If you did not connect with the emotions, don't comment. Please. Visine is a decongestant eye drop, used to remove any sign of redness from eyes. Used usually after you have cried or irritated your eyes too much. It works almost instantly, making eyes whiter and brighter. DNR is "Do Not Resuscitate" go search for it yourself.]**


	5. Meri Aashiqui

Meri Aashiqui

**[Before you read, please forgive me. Because I know, none of you is going to like this. Mind well, I do not in any ounce of my own self support what is written in this one. And it goes against every grain of me. But the thing is, a story when it comes to you, refuses to be molded in any other way than how it came. So, again, I am extremely sorry.]**

**[Disclaimer: I in no way own this awesome song or any of the songs used in this series. I am sadly not that creative. Neither do I own the characters. They belong to Mataji. Jai ho.]**

* * *

**Tu mujhe chhod jaaye**  
**Yeh nahi ho sakta, saathiya**

* * *

She settled down on the lakeside, and rubbed her arms. It was getting a little chilly in the nights nowadays, and that was why, she couldn't settle on a better time. It wouldn't really hurt that much in summer, and then, it would be beside the point.

Since she had come back, even breathing had been difficult. She had been devoid of him, and only now, realized how thoroughly ingrained was he in her veins. It was as if her existence was meaningless without him.

* * *

**Meri baaton mein tera zikr sadaa**  
**Meri yaad mein teri fikr sadaa**

* * *

No matter who talked to her, no matter what they said to her... Her heart and mind would conspire against her and crop up a reference to him. She would see dreams, hallucinations in broad daylight, where scenarios of him talking to her would be played out before her eyes. And then, the moistness would follow. She would have deadpan eyes one moment and teary eyes the next.

And once his thoughts would evade her consciousness, they would not stop. It always really brought her back to only one thing: whether he was okay or not.

* * *

**Main jo bhi hoon tum hi to ho**  
**Mujhe tum se mili apni adaa**

* * *

It was hilarious. That is if one enjoyed the dry sarcastic type of humor, then, it would be hilarious. How strong-willed, how ruthless was the persona of Kria Ghai. One would think that everything that it was, was because of herself. 100 percent self made. But wasn't she foolish to have thought of that in the first place?

Her team was made because of him. Her dreams were made because of him. All that passion, all that drive had been in her at one time just to defeat him. So yeah, the 100 percent, was never hers. It was him. It was always him.

* * *

**Kyunki tum hi ho, ab tum hi ho**  
**Zindagi ab tum hi ho..**

* * *

He flexed his muscles. Couldn't believe everything would end tonight. Well, hadn't he made this decision for quite some time now? It was unbelievable... The amount of hatred he had for everything after she was gone. It was as if everything had been rendered meaningless. And that was why, it had come to this.

And what better way to remember her than be in this rehearsal hall, with one of the songs she used to love.

Love... _Love... _

* * *

**Chain bhi, mera dard bhi**  
**Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**

* * *

Love... It was love that was a poison. An exhausting, controlling, destroying emotion. It was the case with both of them as well, as they remembered the accidental embraces... as they remembered the unspoken words.

Everything that love had made them do, there was no regretting that. There would be no regretting what they were doing tonight, unknown to each other. It was as if they were still connected through that red string of faith, finding each other in similar situations. They would find each other this time too, one could hope.

* * *

**Tum hi ho, tum hi ho**  
**Arz bhi, mera marz bhi**

* * *

Because, there was no denying that. He was what gave her life a life. And she was what gave his life a meaning. Maybe, she should have realized that while leaving him. Maybe, he should have realized that sooner and held on to her. But now, right now in this moment, there was no looking back on decisions that weren't made. No... Right now was the time to make decisions.

He moved fluidly to the music, remembering the steps she had taught him once upon a time. The red was getting heavy with each passing minute, and he couldn't help but smile at that. The jarred broken mirrors of the rehearsal hall stared back at him, and he couldn't bother with that now.

* * *

**Chain bhi, mera dard bhi**  
**Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**

* * *

She moved near the lake boundaries. It always was her favorite place. The only place which made her feel that he was near. Tomorrow, maybe the newspaper would cover this place. Well, she certainly prayed that it would take much longer than that. She didn't want him to accidentally chance upon news of this kind. He would certainly get suspicious and check.

* * *

**Tere liye hi jiya main**  
**Khud ko jo yun de diya hai**

* * *

Maybe she wouldn't read the newspaper tomorrow, he thought. His vision was blurring by the moment. And his steps were getting wobbly. The pain could finally be felt. And it was a literal battle to not scream at the top of his voice. Still, he held on. Closing his eyes for a moment, he tried to focus.

* * *

**Teri wafa ne mujhko sambhala**  
**Saare ghamon ko dil se nikaala**

* * *

What was his life? His life had only started to mean something when she had entered. He had been the spoilt prince. No, he had been the King of Spoilt Princes. Nothing was worth anything to him. Until she entered.

That is why, now, nothing mattered again.

* * *

**Main jo mit bhi gaya toh wajood mera**  
**Sadaa tujh mein rahe zinda**

* * *

So now, when everything had turned to black again, what was the point of it all. That was his reason. That was his only reason to do what he was doing. He looked at his hands. More red. It was numbing now. Maybe he had reached the point where pain had surpassed its ability to hurt. Wow, he had been longing for this moment for so long. When the pain would just stop.

* * *

**Kyun ki tum hi ho, abb tum hi ho**  
**Ki zindagi abb tum hi ho.. woh o..**

* * *

She twirled again, playing her part in the dance. Hadn't it been better when he was there to pair up? Of course, now she just moved to this soullessly, to the steps she could remember in her sleep. The moonlight was piercing to her eyes, and she stopped.

She breathed in the chilly air, her lungs suddenly feeling tiny. There was just no going back now. She realized why it was getting colder by the minute. She was almost touching the water of the lake. Ohh, so that was the temperature of water. Well, it wasn't as if she couldn't take it.

* * *

**Chain bhi, mera dard bhi**  
**Meri aashiqui abb tum hi ho**

* * *

He touched what was left of the mirror on the wall. Sharon would be so mad tomorrow, he laughed. She personally loved the full paneled mirrors of the rehearsal hall. Well, at least he wouldn't be there to face her anger, he laughed with more mirth.

Maybe he would be at peace tomorrow. Since she had left his life, peace had bid him goodbye too. This would bring the much needed respite from the nightmares.

* * *

**Tum hi ho, tum hi ho**  
**Karz bhi, mera marz bhi**

* * *

He proceeded to complete the last remaining steps of the dance. Imagining her in his red arms, he winced a little when the shards dug in his wrists some more. Well, it would soon end. He twirled her around, breathing her imaginary scent into his body, sated at least by the fact that he could remember her clearly, even though the haze before his eyes was increasing.

* * *

**Chain bhi, mera dard bhi**  
**Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**

* * *

She bent her back, imagining holding only his hand as a body support. She knew she would let go any moment, and for some insane weird reason, she couldn't wait anymore. She wanted to be rid of it all. So, she let it loose, and made her way freely into the chilled water.

It took only a few more seconds for the haze before his eyes to completely overcome his senses. The mirrored wall which he had been holding on to for support was no more there. His hands slid down, so did his body, leaving a bloodied imprint of his hands. This was it. He rejoiced. This was it.

It took only a few seconds for the water to completely fill her body cavities. She could feel it scalding her throat, her wind pipe, her lungs, and her stomach. Yet, she did not fight. She welcomed it. She knew she didn't want to resist it. Instead, she welcomed it with all her might. This was it. She rejoiced. This was it.

* * *

"_**20 year old found dead in the lake on the outskirts of Dehradun City. Reasons for Suicide Unknown."**_

* * *

"_**Son of the Steel King Rannvijay Singhania, Reyaansh Rannvijay Singhania found dead in college premises. Reasons for Suicide Unknown."**_

* * *

**[A/N: Alright, don't hate me. Yeah, they both committed suicide, as you would have guessed by now. This is the finale of this series. I am sorry to be leaving you at such a stage in this series. But, nothing else really would fit. I hope you liked this series. It would be great if I cross a 100 reviews on this one. ]**


End file.
